


Joseph Seed NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Breast Worship, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Joseph Seed/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Joseph Seed NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He treats you like a piece of fine china. Like the petal of a rose. Like the delicate pages in the Book of Joseph. He’s gentle with you, gazing at you in wonderment and adoration. His voice is quiet and soft as he runs his hand over your head, stroking his fingers along your cheek, thanking God out loud for you. He loves to cuddle you into him, whisper sweet nothing, sometimes recite the scriptures so his voice lulls you to sleep.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He loves all of you of course, you’re God’s creation, but if he had to pick the one thing that riles up his lust, it would be your breasts. He loves the softness of the skin, how your scent lingers so well there. He loves to adore them, borderline worship that makes him feel some guilt after. He loves to caress them, kiss them, show you his love and make his wife feel just how precious she is to him.

His favorite on himself is his hands. He would never simply pick them out of arrogance, but out of their functionality. It is not pride that makes up his mind, but the reactions he sees both on your face and your body when he uses them on you. He loves how they grasp yours when you make love. How they protectively cradle your face when he watches the final wave of pleasure wash over you. He loves that his hands are what will be on you when you both march through the gates.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

His preference is always to come inside of you. He doesn’t ever want to let his seed go to waste. It’s no doubt that he loves you as his wife and though he would never push it on you if you weren’t ready, he would like a chance to start another family and do it right this time. He can sometimes find it more degrading than sexy to come anywhere else. I may indulge you if its something you request, but he’s cleaning himself off of your skin almost immediately after and making sure you know he has nothing but love and respect for you.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Before you were married, he fantasized about you often. He tried not to, really he did, but late at night when the voice was quiet for once and he was left in the lonely darkness of his room, you would come into his mind. Motioning to him, calling him, urging him to think purely sinful thoughts.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He had a wife and fathered a child, so he knows his way around. He doesn’t have a whole lot of experience, not anywhere near good old John, but he knows the basics and uses his own exploration to find what works. Seeing what makes you gasp or clench, what pressure makes you hold onto his shoulder. He navigates your body finding what you like specifically to make sure that he’s the best lover he can be for you.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Missionary. He doesn’t want to be boring and he’s willing try whatever positions you would prefer, but missionary is what he loves the most. He loves that he can look down at you and see your face, see the pleasure, see how beautiful you are. He loves that he can have access to you and enjoy all of you, feeling you so close. Spooning is a close second and he goes for that one often as well, but he loves nothing more than feeling your legs wrapped around his waist while she gives you his love.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

He is somewhere in between. Sex is something that is to be indulged in and enjoyed by spouses in his eyes and that connection is supposed to be relaxed. So while he isn’t necessarily humorous while you make love, he has no issue with laughing if the moment arises. He never wants making love to feel like a chore. He never wants it to feel forced or too serious to where either of you can’t feel free enough to do whatever feels natural in the moment.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He keeps himself neatly trimmed. The body is a temple and de does his best to keep himself groomed and practice good hygiene.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

This is the guy that forehead touches strangers. When it comes to being with you, he’s extremely intimate, mostly because he’s always creating an air of intimacy no matter what. He spends as long as you need on foreplay, loves to have dinner dates in the house with you, he gets you flowers often just because he loves the smile on your face when he does. To him, intimacy is something practices 24/7, 365. Not just during sex.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He tries his best not to. Pleasuring himself safely as opposed to indulging in lust with someone who wasn’t his wife was the better option to him prior to having you, but now that he does have you, he much rather just wait for you. Sometimes he’s busy preparing for sermons, checking with his brothers and Faith, making sure that the Project is doing well, and he doesn’t have as much time with you as he would like to. On those days, sometimes his thoughts are consumed with you and the temptation to pleasure himself can be overwhelming. He gives in sometimes, but most of the time he just waits until he can get home to you so that you both can enjoy each other. 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Praise kink, overstimulation(mild), thigh riding

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

He prefers to do it in the safety of his own home. He never wants anyone to interrupt and see you. He never wants you exposed to the eyes of anyone other than him. He typically prefers to just do it old school, in your shared bed, but he’s not opposed to doing it anywhere else in the home so long as it’s private. A close second favorite is in the shower. It usually happens after he showers with you and bathes you, washing your hair and pampering you when the mood strikes him.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

You professing your love to him. You accepting him and his family, as well as his flock. You offering yourself to him when he comes home from a rather rough day. Of course, you presenting yourself sexually will get him going, but often its non-sexual things that really turn him on and incite his lust.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Mostly anything that is rough or degrading. No slapping, sharing you, choking. He keeps things more vanilla and will indulge in certain acts you may be curious about so long as it doesn’t hurt or disrespect you.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He would much rather give, hands down. Receiving, while pleasurable, isn’t something that really doe sit for him. He takes much more pleasure in pleasuring you and loves being able to get you whining. Again, he doesn’t have overwhelming amounts of experience, but he’s a quick learner and reads you well so that he can tell what you like. He goes down on you often, usually unprovoked and is more than happy to do is without any reciprocity.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He prefers a more slow and sensual approach. For him, sex is more about the bonding and the pleasure, the act of being able to be intimate with the one that you love as opposed to just having an orgasm. He will give you whatever you need and will take you harder or faster if that’s what you want. Your satisfaction is key, and he will adjust to make sure you’re enjoying yourself. On days where he is frustrated, where Rook has tried him and destroyed things once again, he will sometimes be a bit rougher on his own.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He would much rather have proper sex than quickies. Again, for him, sex is more about being able to be intimate more than it is about just having an orgasm. He likes to include foreplay and praise you, to speak at length the way that he does, and he doesn’t want to have to rush or risk being interrupted. So while he has a few, they’re never his favorite.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He experiments with you as far as things you or he may want to try, stepping outside of the box and trying new things. New positions, new acts, he’s game to try and see if you both like it. As far as risks, he’s much less likely to indulge. He doesn’t want to get caught and exhibitionism is not his thing, as such neither is taking risks.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Because he includes and spends so much time on foreplay, sex generally lasts a decent amount of time. He takes his time, his pace is usually slower and that helps him last as well. He’s a generous lover and will go for more rounds if you’re still needy with no hesitation, though he does take the time to remind you softly about not submitting to lust.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He’s not totally big on them. He doesn’t particularly mind, they don’t make him feel jealous or anything, but prefers to be just the two of you. He will bring them into the bedroom if its something that you would want. He will use them on you and sometimes watch you use them if the mood strikes but using them himself isn’t his cup of tea.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He doesn’t tease much at all. He wants to give you pleasure and make you feel good, not frustrated. He will sometime indulge in a little bit of overstimulation, but he ends it rather quickly, never taking it far enough to seem unfair.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make**

He’s not very loud, though he is vocal. He tells you how much he loves you, how perfect you are, how blessed he is that God has given you to him. He makes softer noises as opposed to animalistic or rough noises.

**W = Wild Card (Random Headcannon)**

He probably doesn’t call you “my child” when in the sack. Hopefully.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

He’s average in both length and girth. He has enough to get the job down and that’s all he cares about.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

His sex drive is average. He doesn’t ever want his love to present as lust and so he doesn’t use every free change to take you to bed the way his brothers might. He will lay with you when the mood strikes either of you and will always make sure your needs are met but going without for a week isn’t something that will frustrate him. So long as he can still receive and give affection, he’s good.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

Not super quickly. He checks on you, makes sure you’re ok, cleans you up, changes the sheets if necessary and then likes to cuddle. Sometimes he whispers the scriptures to you until you fall asleep or simply tells you about his day. Once you are asleep, he prays. For you, for his family, for his flock, for Hope County. He prays for guidance and light as well as for God to protect you. Once he’s done with that, then he can fall asleep peacefully.


End file.
